


Post-Proposal Jitters

by fanfics_await_you



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_await_you/pseuds/fanfics_await_you
Summary: Tony and the reader are engaged, but he’s worried about telling the others.





	Post-Proposal Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short. I'm just getting old stuff out of the way.

“This is a terrible idea.”

“Tony-“

“Let’s elope.”

“Ton-“

“I’m serious. We can jus-“

“Tony!”

He stops mid pace and sentence to look up at you. His face is tinged with humour but beneath it, somewhere behind his eyes, you can see genuine anxiety. Softly sighing, you raise your hand and beckon him towards you. Without hesitation Tony walks forward to stand before you and leans against your knees. Seated upon a counter, your eyes are level despite Tony’s best attempts to avoid your gaze. Gently you place your hands behind his neck, drawing his attention back.

“Tony, we’re not going to run away. These are your friends- hell, they’re your family. Just tell them… Unless you’ve changed your mind,” you leave your sentence hanging, mostly to provoke him but partially because sometimes you worry.

Tony’s head moves like a shot. His eyes are no longer wanderers but are locked onto to yours’. Without hesitation, he pulls himself closer until your foreheads rest together and all you can breathe is _him_.

His hands framing your face, Tony whispers, “Never. Never, never, never.”

He repeats the word as he lays soft kisses on your skin until it means nothing at all and you are full of laughter.

* * *

“I have an announcement.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Keep your assholery to yourself, Barton.”

Tony doesn’t even give Clint the benefit of a look when he responds. All the team is gathered but they seem casual and nonchalant about whatever is going to be said.

Rhodey seem positively pissed, “Tony, if you called me off base just to say that you’re adopting another dog, I swear to _Go_ -“

“Y/N & I are getting married, “ he says it neutrally, as if declaring it a menial task; the hand shaking and tightening at your waist reinforce your understanding of otherwise.

The room is silent; a proverbial pin could drop happily with nothing to steal its spotlight. The snapshot is just ridiculous enough to make you laugh. Natasha is smiling with an outreached hand towards Clint who, after rolling his eyes, places $10 in her hand. Vision is looking at Wanda with a peculiar expression while she looks suitably surprised by the news and embarrassed by his gaze. Rhodey seems shellshocked but as the news soaks in, a smile to light a city finds a home on his face. Sam is smiling and clapping Peter on the back who looks like he’s about to pass out from shock. Bucky and Steve share a grin and a look that makes them seem like youths in love (which is more true than you could understand at the time).

The silence hangs for a couple moments before you break it with a light smile and a giggle of ‘ta-da’! With that, the quiet is broken. For possibly the first time in his life Tony is quiet but you can feel the air rush out of his lungs in some sort of relief. Congratulations and cheers thicken the air, and all you can think is that _this is right_. Here, next to Tony, it feels like you’ve finally found home.


End file.
